Nueva vida
by Renka Hatsune
Summary: Una ola de secuestros a azotado la ciudad de konoha, la policía a encontrado el edifico donde tienen a las menores. Nosotros, los del escuadrón de seguridad somos lo mejor de lo mejor y aun así no estábamos preparado para esto. Es un verdadero río de sangre, hay cuerpos mutilados y charcos de sangre coagulada por todos lados. Prologo.


Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenecen son de Kishimoto.

* * *

Prologo

Sangre, es lo único que podía ver. Ese olor dulzón me asquea. Unas gotas de sangre se deslizan desde mi frente hasta mis labios, se que no es mía porque no tengo ninguna herida. Veo los cadáveres frente a mi, son de una chica, posiblemente de mi edad y un hombre mayor. Lloro como hacia años no lo hacia. Caigo de rodillas al suelo abrazándome a mi misma mientras gruesas lagrimas caen por mis ojos y mis sollozos se vuelven cada vez mas fuertes. Estoy sola, nadie me puede consolar. De pronto escucho un desgarrador grito que me alerta que hay mas personas aquí. Tal vez mi amiga siga con vida, me seco las lagrimas con mis sucias manos. Debo dejar de llorar e ir por ayuda, debo ayudar a mi amiga. El miedo que siento no me deja hacer lo que debo. veo una ventana abierta, me muevo rápidamente hacia ella, hay una escalera de emergencias por la que puedo escapar. "¡Perdóname, Hinata!" Susurro antes de bajar por la escalera lo mas rápido que mis piernas pueden.

* * *

Corre, mi mente da una orden que mi cuerpo se niega a obedecer. Maldita la hora en que acepte acompañar a mi amiga. Me arrastro por el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, estoy apunto de llegar a la puerta y escucho la burlesca voz del hombre que me ha estado torturando. "¿Que crees que haces estúpida puta?" Intento ignorarlo y seguir arrastrándome pero él me agarra del cabello "Todavía no termino contigo" Me levanta por el cabello mientras yo chillo e intento soltarme, me lanza contra un muro de un golpe en el estomago. Escupo sangre sosteniéndome del muro, lo veo de reojo y él me mira sonriendo con un sádico placer. Camino sujetándome del muro intentando alejarme de ese tipo. De un momento a otro caigo al piso y él empieza a caminar lentamente hacia mi, como burlándose de mi situación. De pronto la puerta se abrió con mas fuerza de la necesaria y entraron dos hombres uniformados apuntando con unas armas, seguramente sus armas de servicio. Mi torturador fue esposado cerca de una ventana. Uno de los hombres se acerco a mi y me pregunto "¿Estas bien?" sentí ganas de decirle "Claro, tío ¿Que no ves que amo el puto dolor que siento por todo mi cuerpo?" pero en ese momento todo me dio vueltas y solo atine a decir el nombre de mi mejor amiga "Akane-chan" antes de caer inconsciente

* * *

-"A mi señal entramos"-Nos dijo Kakashi nuestro capitán de escuadrón-"¡AHORA!". Nos dividimos en dos grupos, los nuevos y los experimentados, y entramos apresuradamente a ese edificio. Somos lo mejor de lo mejor y aun así yo no estaba preparado para lo que vi. Esto es un verdadero río de sangre, hay cuerpos mutilados, charcos de sangre por todos lados, es que vi en primera instancia con la escasa luz de este lugar. "Registren el lugar" dijo Kakashi a mi grupo, nos separamos en cuatro parejas entre mis compañeros y empezamos a registrar el lugar. Con mi compañero, Sasuke, íbamos a abrir la puerta de la primera habitación pero escuchamos un fuerte estruendo en otra habitación, el sonido era como si hubiesen lanzado a alguien contra el muro. No pude controlar mi hiperactividad y abrí con mas fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de la habitación del sonido. Con Sasuke entramos apuntando con nuestras pistolas de servicio, dentro de la habitación había un hombre mayor y una chica joven. Sasuke en menos de dos minutos ya tenia al tipo esposado y nombraba sus derechos. Deje que hiciera eso y yo me acerque a la chica "¿Estas bien?" le pregunte sin pensar, cuando procese lo que dije me dieron ganas de darme topes contra la pared ¿Como va estar bien si esta literalmente bañada en sangre? la veo bajar la mirada, pensé en ofrecerle mi ayuda pero ella sin mirarme dijo "Akane-chan" y cayo inconsciente.

* * *

-"Y por ultimo tienes derecho a guardar silencio y si no quieres ocupar ese derecho con mucho gusto pateare tu horrible y enorme culo hasta que lo ocupes" Termine de decir los derechos de los detenidos, claro, a mi manera. Vi su cara de pánico y me agache a su altura con mi sonrisa mas sádica "No te preocupes, no te harán nada que tu no le hayas echo a esa chica", luego de decir eso mire al dobe que estaba mirando a la chica. "Oe dobe" llame a mi compañero que estaba mirando a la chica como si fuera lo único en la habitación "Ya termine de decirle sus derechos ¿Esta viva?" note que el sujeto intento huir por una ventana, lo sujete de las solapas de su camisa y de un golpe en la nuca lo deje inconsciente. Me acerque a la ventana y mire, bajando por las escaleras de emergencia había una chica, rubia y de cabello largo, bañada en sangre pero ya iba en el primer piso. Pienso en seguirla, salgo por la ventana hacia la escalera de emergencia, veo que hay manchas de sangre. Saco cuentas del piso en el que estoy y la cantidad de manchas que hay en la escalera, es una victima que pudo escapar. Seguramente no se dio cuenta que estábamos aquí "¡Teme! te estoy hablando" Chilla Naruto, yo rodó los ojos y miro a la chica que tiene en sus brazos "¿Esta viva?" vuelvo a preguntar, él asiente "Aun respira pero esta gravemente herida"

Fin Prologo

* * *

¿Que les pareció el prologo?...

En lo personal a mi me gusto mucho, amo el gore.

Mi idea principal no era hacerla con los personajes de Naruto, pero bueno, ya lo puse así y así se quedara. Las personalidades cambiaran.

No piensen que "Akane" soy yo, no, ella es un personaje MUUUY importante en la historia pero OJO NO ES UN OC NI SOY YO.

Sin mas que decir ¡Nos leemos luego!

Sayo, Renka Off


End file.
